


Sick Day

by Bluejogan



Category: Star Wars Resistance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, its not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejogan/pseuds/Bluejogan
Summary: Tam hated being sick
Relationships: Tamara Ryvora/Kazuda Xiono
Kudos: 15





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the time of the midseason first season. WOOP.

Tam hated being sick.

And not the runny nose occasional cough sick- that just annoyed her. She hated the dry eyes, cough hacking, lazy feeling, headache, queasy stomach that made you want to die.

Just her luck. She caught whatever was floating around the Colossus by shaking someone's hand or inhaling the wrong way. 

She hated being sick.

So when Tam managed to pull herself out of bed, stumble through the streets, and wander into the Garage- she was automatically stopped by Jerik Yeager himself.

"What in Castilon do you think you're doing?"

Tam squinted at her boss' shifting shape and managed out, "Going to work."

Yeager rolled his eyes. "Not for a millisecond. I don't need you spreading whatever this is."

"Boss", Tam rasped, feeling a wave of nausea roll through her. "I'm fine, really."

The floor rolled again, and she thought for a moment she was going to lose the protein bar she had for breakfast. 

The old man huffed. "Kaz!" 

Kaz poked his head around the corner. "Ya?"

"Tam's got whatever's going around." Yeager said. "Can you make sure she gets home without falling over the edge of the Colossus?"

She gave Kaz her best glare, which was more of a squint.

"Sure." He stepped forward, reaching to grab her arm.

"Don't you dare." She snarled, yanking her arm back, which was an awful mistake. The sudden movement made the room start to spin.

"Tam!"

The garage was a mix of colors, and the only thing she could hear was the panicked sound of her own name.

Two things she learned in that moment were- A, never spin in a circle when talking makes you nauseous- B, breakfast doesn't taste as good coming back up.

"Tam?"

Kaz and Yeager's faces began to look more like their faces, and Tam realised that she was on the floor.

She looked up at her boss and said, "Any chance I can still work?"

Yeager sighed, raising his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You can when you feel better." He turned to Kaz. "Get her out of here."

"You don't need any help cleaning up… that?" Kaz nodded to the mess on the floor. 

Yeager rolled his eyes. "We have droids. They can do it."

And he walked away, leaving the two behind.

"Alright-" Kaz started to lean forward, to help her up.

"No." She snapped. "I- I can get up by myself."

Tam managed to stand after a lot of struggle and wobbled forward. Kaz watched her, and when she took a step he reached for her again. Tam just batted his hands away and mumbled how she didn't need his help.

When the two got outside, the fresh air was actually relieving. Tam silently thanked Yeager for sending her home. 

She felt her balance slip away again, and Kaz grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but either he had gotten stronger or Tam had become weaker. Both of which she wasn't ready for. 

"You keep falling towards the edge." Kaz said, not letting go.

Tam wrinkled her nose at him. "Do you think I'll actually fall over?"

"Well," Kaz looked down at her, "I do think there's a chance. And if there's a chance, then I'm not letting go."

She looked away from him, suddenly having a newfound respect for the guy.

"Are you doing this because you're trying to be nice or to get back at me?"

He chuckled. "Maybe it's both."

When they arrived at her place, Tam tried to push away the feeling of relief that swelled inside her. As Kaz let her go, she felt another wave of tired waft through her. Tam was tired. She could do that. Yes. Sleep was good.

"Do you want some tea?"

"What?" Tam looked up at him. "Tea? Oh- ya sure. It's in the top cabinet."

He nodded and said, "You looked pretty beat. You should go lay down. I'll bring it to you."

"Oooh I'm being waited on." She joked. "Can I have some soup too?"

"Maybe if I'm in the mood."

Tam snorted as she laid down on the couch and pulled her favorite soft, plush blanket on top of her. She let herself sink into the warmth.

"Tea's almost done." Kaz took the tea out of the microwave. "Tam?"

He came over to check on her and smiled. She was already asleep.

**************************************************

Tam woke peacefully for once. No angry beeping alarm. That was nice.

She also woke up to the smell of soup.

"Kaz?" Tam said, surprised at how not- croaky her voice was.

"Oh, you're awake." His head popped out over the top of the couch. "You slept a pretty long time. It's already 1700."

"Really?" Tam sat up, and immediately felt the pinch of a small headache.

"You ok? You can go back to sleep if you want. I was just making soup."

"No, soup sounds good. Why are you still here?"

Kaz pretended to be offended. "Well sorry, but Doza ordered an immediate quorinteen. Turns out whatever this is is worse than everyone thought. Can't exactly have a community if everyone's sick."

"So I'm stuck with you for who knows how long?" Tam let out a groan and flopped back onto the coushines. 

"No. Not stuck. Everyone just isn't allowed to leave the station."

Tam sighed in relief. "Good. I can't imagine being stuck with you for a long amount of time." 

"Hey! Because of that comment you're not getting any soup!"

Tam rolled her eyes. "Says the person who's been hanging around my house for the past couple of hours. And I'm still waiting on my tea."

Kaz let out a snort of laughter and headed towards her small stove and fridge. "Don't worry, I haven't been watching you sleep. Went back to the garage after you fell asleep. Yeager told me to come and make sure you knew about the quarantine. He knew you were going to try and fly the Fireball tomorrow." He retrieved her tea from the fridge and popped it in the microwave.

While Kaz was busy in the small kitchen, she turned on the Holovision and flipped through the channels until she landed on something interesting.

"The Princess Bride?" Kaz was standing in front of the couch and almost sat down on her feet.

"It's the only thing besides politics or sports or that weird show about grass."

"Princess Bride it is."

He handed her her tea and placed two bowls of soup on the odomen. 

"I thought you said I didn't get any soup."

"Well today's your lucky day. I'm feeling generous."

"Your right. I am lucky. What are you still doing here."

Kaz looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I would like to finish my soup. Plus The Princess Bride!"

Tam's chuckle turned into a cough, which made Kaz look at her with concern. 

"I'm fine." She hacked.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch. 

"Why aren't you afraid of being sick anyway?"

Kaz looked at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"Well," Tam started, "you don't seem really concerned about this whole sick thing."

He shrugged. "I've been exposed to a bunch of sicknesses. My family moves around a lot."

"Well," Tam said. "My family also moved around but I'm still sick."

Kaz sipped his soup. "Bet you've never been stuck in a plague zone for three months."

"Really?" She looked over at him, picking up her tea. "That's bad."

"Well it paid off." Kaz dragged his spoon through his soup. "I don't get sick anymore."

Tam snorted. "Maybe I won't get sick anymore if I survive this."

"You'll survive. It's not so bad." He looked her in the eyes. "All you need is sleep. After a couple days you should be back on your feet."

"And soup?" She giggled.

"Yes." Kaz said, a smile splitting over his face. "And soup."


End file.
